Rich & Fabulous , Oh Did I Mention Beautiful
by Skydeyn Alvira
Summary: At Ashford Boarding school,Only the best of the best go there . Models, Heiress and the offspring of people you'll never see. The school is getting turned around by the new headmistress . But reigning queen of Ashford Harleigh will have to see about that.
1. The People

This is about another boarding school , new characters , New parties , new boys and new drama .

Hello dahlings ,

My name is Harleigh Ammire .

I attend Ashford Boarding School , right outside of L.A.

It's only the most pritigeous boarding school on the west coast ,

Filled with Heiress , Models , Actress' , and the daughters of people you only see in magazines .

My little group , is the best out of those .

First there is my sister , twin sister to be exact .

**Brooklin Ammire .**

Brooklin has this gorgeous natural light blonde hair , much how mine use to be . And these gorgeous baby blue eyes she shares with me .

My sister may be a little more consertive then me . She likes simpler clothes , cute bubble skirts , classy shirts .

She's very much an Ammire in the outward sense . She's cute , nice and smart .

Then there's my best frann .

**Addison " Addy " Carleigh .**

She has bright red hair , and gorgeous green eyes . She has a style that's very out there . She loves to find unique peices and most of her clothes are either new trends that have yet to be released yet , that's most likely due to the face that her mother in one of the best wardrobe consultants for top of the line movies . And all the rest of her clothes are unique peices she finds at vintage shops . She also is always changing her make up , it may be out there , but she had the personailty to pull it off .

Addy is very strong willed , she's someone you don't fuck with , and she can be quite the adventorous girl . But at the same time she's got nothing on me .

**Cammilline Karace .**

If one girl can pull of the geek sheek thing , it's Cammie . She can wear pencil skirts and sheer blouses and still look hawt . She has long slightly curl and just the right amount of volume choclate brown hair . It makes her look elegant and like a sex kitten at the same time . She's the top of our class and has angelina jolie lips that the guys at the school die for .

**Travvy Malea .**

Travvy's the stud of the school . He has to die for gorgeous green eyes , with a bit of hazel in them . And sandy blonde hair . He has a toned bod from surfing . He's sarcastic , funny , and has the charm that has every girl falling for him .

**Britan Linzohna**

Britans the average guy , with the huge ego . He's constantly after a girl , and is prolly the main whore of the campus . Most girls shun him for his scummy ways , but in my opinion he just makes everything that much more interesting .

**Asher Wayloff .**

He's the sweet guy . With his longing black hair , and tendcy to treat girls a little too well . Every girl loves a bad boy , and Ash never gets that .

And then theirs me . **Harleigh Addmire .**

I'm the one they all talk about . I have volumous black hair down to my waist , that i tease most of the time . I'm the girl with the perfectly winged out , not too much dark eyeliner and bright lips . I'm the girl that pull of any look . Normally i wear little bright dresses , cute outfits that are just the right amout of classy , hawt , and orginal . I wear alot of heels . And my blue eyes are framed by thick black eyelashes .

I'm the party girl , the one who will do anything , if it's just outrageous enough , I will admit i have a reputation proceeding me , but thats the beauty of it .

I'm **It .**

The girl every guy wants , the girl all the girls secretly hate , yet beg for my approval .

I rule Ashford with a martini in my hand and cute boy in the other .

This year at Ashford we have a new head master . Mrs . Kuvorra . She's all about new things . New classes , new rules , and a new start .

Yeahh , we'll see how that goes . Soon they'll all know , behind the front , Harleigh Addmire rules this place .

Till next time ,

Xx ,

Harleigh Nicole Addmire .


	2. The Party

This is about another boarding school , new characters , New parties , new boys and new drama .

Hello dahlings ,

My name is Harleigh Ammire .

I attend Ashford Boarding School , right outside of L.A.

It's only the most pritigeous boarding school on the west coast ,

Filled with Heiress , Models , Actress' , and the daughters of people you only see in magazines .

My little group , is the best out of those .

First there is my sister , twin sister to be exact .

**Brooklin Ammire .**

Brooklin has this gorgeous natural light blonde hair , much how mine use to be . And these gorgeous baby blue eyes she shares with me .

My sister may be a little more consertive then me . She likes simpler clothes , cute bubble skirts , classy shirts .

She's very much an Ammire in the outward sense . She's cute , nice and smart .

Then there's my best frann .

**Addison " Addy " Carleigh .**

She has bright red hair , and gorgeous green eyes . She has a style that's very out there . She loves to find unique peices and most of her clothes are either new trends that have yet to be released yet , that's most likely due to the face that her mother in one of the best wardrobe consultants for top of the line movies . And all the rest of her clothes are unique peices she finds at vintage shops . She also is always changing her make up , it may be out there , but she had the personailty to pull it off .

Addy is very strong willed , she's someone you don't fuck with , and she can be quite the adventorous girl . But at the same time she's got nothing on me .

**Cammilline Karace .**

If one girl can pull of the geek sheek thing , it's Cammie . She can wear pencil skirts and sheer blouses and still look hawt . She has long slightly curl and just the right amount of volume choclate brown hair . It makes her look elegant and like a sex kitten at the same time . She's the top of our class and has angelina jolie lips that the guys at the school die for .

**Travvy Malea .**

Travvy's the stud of the school . He has to die for gorgeous green eyes , with a bit of hazel in them . And sandy blonde hair . He has a toned bod from surfing . He's sarcastic , funny , and has the charm that has every girl falling for him .

**Britan Linzohna**

Britans the average guy , with the huge ego . He's constantly after a girl , and is prolly the main whore of the campus . Most girls shun him for his scummy ways , but in my opinion he just makes everything that much more interesting .

**Asher Wayloff .**

He's the sweet guy . With his longing black hair , and tendcy to treat girls a little too well . Every girl loves a bad boy , and Ash never gets that .

And then theirs me . **Harleigh Addmire .**

I'm the one they all talk about . I have volumous black hair down to my waist , that i tease most of the time . I'm the girl with the perfectly winged out , not too much dark eyeliner and bright lips . I'm the girl that pull of any look . Normally i wear little bright dresses , cute outfits that are just the right amout of classy , hawt , and orginal . I wear alot of heels . And my blue eyes are framed by thick black eyelashes .

I'm the party girl , the one who will do anything , if it's just outrageous enough , I will admit i have a reputation proceeding me , but thats the beauty of it .

I'm **It .**

The girl every guy wants , the girl all the girls secretly hate , yet beg for my approval .

I rule Ashford with a martini in my hand and cute boy in the other .

This year at Ashford we have a new head master . Mrs . Kuvorra . She's all about new things . New classes , new rules , and a new start .

Yeahh , we'll see how that goes . Soon they'll all know , behind the front , Harleigh Addmire rules this place .

Till next time ,

Xx ,

Harleigh Nicole Addmire .


End file.
